<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars Lean in a Little Closer, All Because of You by AvatarKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193971">The Stars Lean in a Little Closer, All Because of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten'>AvatarKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruthari Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Domestic</p><p>Runaan worries about a playdate he's hosting for his daughter, Alize</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruthari Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars Lean in a Little Closer, All Because of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of Ruthari Week!! I haven't written day 4 yet so this is out of order but I promise it's coming! </p><p>Alize is my oc with one of my group chats on Twitter, she's a skywing elf!</p><p>And another thank you to Julia (Asami_Sato) for helping me edit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No... no... no..."</p><p>Ethari peeked his head into his daughter's room at the sound of the young skywing's voice, wondering what she was up to. What he was not expecting, however, was his little girl flying to reach the top drawers of her dresser, along with the mess of clothes on the floor.</p><p>"Um... Alize? Care to explain?" he asked, causing her to turn around and land; knowing she wasn't supposed to fly in the house, despite the rule being fairly lenient.</p><p>"I'm trying to find an outfit! Lua is coming over so I want to look my best!" she answered, her small wings fluttering in excitement as she mentioned her friend. Ethari's expression softened, he knew how much Alize cared for the other girl. When she had started school, she found it challenging to fit in, often being teased by her peers due to being the only Skywing in a school full of Moonshadows. It wasn't anything new to Runaan and Ethari, after all Rayla never quite fit in either, but it still broke their hearts to see their usually bright and bubbly daughter come home in a sullen mood. </p><p>One day, however, she came home brighter than ever. That evening she had talked non-stop about the new friend she had made, Lua. She had approached Alize one day and asked if she could pet her wings, because she thought they were pretty. Alize was hesitant at first, both because no one had shown her this kindness before, and because her dads had told her to be cautious with her wings. Still, she said yes, and was amazed by the gentleness Lua treated her with, complimenting the pale wings again as she pet them. More than anything, Alize was elated, so happy to finally find someone who showed her kindness and wanted to be her friend.</p><p>"Alright, but make sure you clean up in here. I'm sure you'll want to show Lua your room and I doubt you want it to be messy," Ethari said. Alize nodded and went back to her frantic search for an outfit. The craftsman shook his head and laughed to himself quietly, he had to admit her dedication was endearing.</p><p>As he walked away from her room, he decided to check on Runaan. He was still getting ready for the day, not that Ethari was surprised by this. It wasn't uncommon for the assassin to spend an extra 10 minutes in the bathroom every morning making sure his hair was just right, or to spend a good 20 minutes picking clothes for the day. "<em>I wonder if that's where Alize gets it from</em>" he thought to himself, chuckling once again at the thought. </p><p>He approached their room, opening the door to find Runaan sitting on the edge of their bed, his head down, looking deep in thought. Ethari grew concerned, normally when Runaan was like this he was thinking back to his last mission, the one where he was almost killed and was locked away in a coin. The craftsman approached the bed slowly, laying a gentle hand on the assassin's shoulder.</p><p>"Everything alright dear?" he asked. Runaan looked up, offering a soft smile to the other elf to reassure him. </p><p>"I'm alright, I just need.... I need a a minute," he said, his gaze shifting towards his night table, where a metal limb rested: his prosthetic. Ethari had made it for him after he returned home, due to the loss of one of his arms from the assassin binding.</p><p>The craftsman was unconvinced by his words. Sitting next to him on the bed, he moved his hand so he could wrap an arm around the assassin.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked softly, concern evident on his face. Runaan sighed, looking away.</p><p>"What if... what if I scare them off? What if Lua and her parents arrive and when they see my arm, they're afraid to let their daughter be around me? It's not everyday you see an elf like me," he said finally, his head falling again, trying to avoid the craftsman's gaze.</p><p>Ethari's heart nearly shattered at those words. He hated seeing his husband upset like this. All he ever wanted to do was take Runaan's pain away in any way he could, but sometimes it came back. He moved to give his husband a proper hug, wrapping his other arm around him and pulling him close. </p><p>"I'm sure that won't be the case, moonlight. That arm doesn't make you scary. It shows that you're brave, that you're a fighter, that you never backed down."</p><p>He paused, using a hand to guide Runaan to face him, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>"It shows that you came home to me, and I for one could not find anything more brave or admirable." he finished. Runaan closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>"How is it that you always know just what to say? It's amazing," he whispered, causing the craftsman to start giggling. Runaan followed soon after. </p><p>After a moment they separated, Ethari standing and offering a hand to Runaan.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you ready."</p><p>Runaan took his hand and stood as well. Ethari reached over and grabbed the prosthetic off the nightstand. He looked at Runaan and raised an eyebrow, an expression asking "may I?"</p><p>Runaan nodded, softening as his husband gently helped him put on the metal limb, fastening it and double checking it to make sure it was secure. After doing so he pressed a quick kiss to the assassins lips, causing him to smile as they pulled apart. </p><p>"There's my guy," Ethari teased, the couple laughing again. </p><p>"Dads dads dads!" called Alize, running into the bedroom towards the pair.</p><p>"What is it raindrop?" Runaan asked.</p><p>"They're here! They're here they're here they're here!!" she exclaimed, her wings flapping as she did so, rising off the ground a few inches in excitement. She ran back out of the room heading for the door. The couple faced eachother once more as she left, and Ethari took Runaan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. A silent gesture that said "you can do this."</p><p>They made their way downstairs just in time, as the other family knocked on the door. Almost as soon as they opened it, Alize called her friend.</p><p>"Lua!"</p><p>"Alize!" came the reply from the little moonshadow girl standing outside, who came running in to hug the young skywing. Almost immediately they ran off to the living room to start playing, both pairs of parents chuckling at the sight. Not long after they turned towards eachother. </p><p>"Sorry about Lua, she's been just about bouncing off the walls in anticipation for about a week now," one of Lua's parents began, still laughing a bit, "I'm Enid, and this is my partner, Sybil." The other elf nodded, giving a small wave. </p><p>"It's quite alright, Alize has been the same way," Ethari said, "I'm Ethari, and this is my husband Runaan."</p><p>Runaan drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you both," he said finally, offering a hand towards the other couple. They both shook it, offering him a smile.</p><p>"Come on in," Ethari said, moving aside to let the other elves enter. They did so, and as they walked into the house, Ethari turned towards Runaan again. </p><p>"See?" he whispered, "everything's okay. You've got this." He gave the assassin one more quick kiss. He took Runaan's hand once again, pulling him towards the living room to join the group. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>